


Display

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Consensual Kink, M/M, Punishment, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The loud crack of skin against Arthur’s palm is <i>exquisite</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Display

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "merthur, explicit, arthur spanking merlin (and i don't have any triggers or squicks)"
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

The loud crack of skin against Arthur’s palm is  _exquisite._  

His cock fattens in his trousers at the thoughts of Merlin flexing himself up, his lower back arching, the rim of his oil-sloppy hole clenching in Arthur  _deep_. 

But right now Merlin’s bared arse is on full display over Arthur’s covers. His creamy pale flesh is unmarked and dry to the slightest touch, with the exception of a now  _stinging_  red on Merlin’s left buttock. 

Arthur presses his fingers eagerly against it, pinching over the slowly colouring bruising. At a particularly nasty twist, Merlin throws his head back, groaning. 

“ _That’s_  how you punish your impudent servant,  _Mer_ lin.”

Merlin groans again, more softly, hissing out when Arthur dampens his lips and lightly sucking kisses against the blood-coloured skin. It’s  _maddening_.

“ _How about fucking one?_ ” Merlin says, snappishly, digging his forehead to bed.

God, Arthur loves this.

“We’ll get that soon enough.”

*


End file.
